Roxy Lalonde (pre-scratch)
|first = 2131 |age = Adult (deceased) |specibus = Possibly riflekind and/or karatekind |music = |relations = Rose Lalonde - Adoptive and genetic daughter Dave Strider - Genetic son Dad - Romantic interest Jaspers - Pet (deceased) ???? - Post-Scratch self |home = Rose's House (Rainbow Falls, New York) }} Mom is the mother and Guardian of Rose Lalonde. Biography While initially introduced as Rose's mother, she is actually a Paradox Clone of herself sent back in time as an infant from the present with Mutie. She also provided half of the DNA of both Dave and Rose which was combined with Dave's Brother's DNA through Ectobiology. Therefore, she is the only guardian to have the correct title, as she is still genetically Rose's mother. She is likely either an astronomer, or astrologist, as she is an expert in celestial phenomena. Her house contains a giant telescope to aid in her work, regardless. She was either employed by, or requested to study a phenomena for Grandpa Harley. Probably the former as she traveled from one side of the country to the other. She also had some involvement in the creation of Sburb. It can be assumed that Mrs. Lalonde is quite wealthy as she can afford to live in an architectural marvel of a house and had a twenty foot tall granite statue lowered into her house for the sole purpose of decoration. As the statue matched her wizard theme it is probable she had it commissioned specially. Once her house is transported to The Medium, she flees the island, using the boat that was tied to the hidden pier on the island. Before leaving, she left her martini on the pier. She is later seen attacking a huge creature on the Land of Light and Rain after docking her boat in front of a cave. Despite its size she takes the monster down with ease. Afterward, she transportalized to the Ectobiology Lab in the Veil. She was next seen reuniting with Dad (who she may have romantic affections for, and vice versa) aboard Grandpa's ship. She and Dad are escorted to Skaia, weapons in hand. For what reason she and Dad are there, is, as usual, unknown. She is later killed by Jack along with Dad during their dinner in the castle in Skaia. Strife ]]During Strife, Mom's Blotto-Parry ability seemingly leverages her constant inebriation into a powerful defense against direct blows. She attacks by showering ironic gifts on Rose and offering her alcohol in a sarcastic show of poor parenting. In more serious battles she seems to rely on martial arts as well as firepower, although we have never actually seen her using her gun in an encounter. Personality She seems to possess a tense relationship with her daughter and is said not to be very supportive of her. Rose believes her mother is constantly making her life miserable through cruel irony. Rose's mother held a funeral for Jaspers when Rose was young, a fine example of the mysterious cruel irony that Rose holds so much angst against. However, it might all be a misunderstanding, as she has been speculated to have more empathy for her daughter than she lets on. This is possibly proven when, realizing Rose is trapped in the wildfire, she opens a secret trapdoor in Jaspers' mausoleum for her to escape. It also should be noted that she went on a meteor with Mutie; if the cat survived, it'd become Mom's pet, and she would develop a liking for cats, showing that her "absurd" funeral was actually an another attempt to strengthen her bonds with Rose and a sign of sympathy to Rose's tragedy. She is a gin drinker, and a possible alcoholic. She decorates their house with Wizards much in the same way John's Dad adorns his in Harlequins. Just as John and his Dad possess similar, yet distinct, loves of comedy, Rose and her mother might both possess an appreciation for the mystical arts; Rose leaning towards Lovecraftian horrors, while her mother enjoys classical wizards. Rose is later revealed to have a genuine interest in wizards, and consider her mother's behavior to be a crass mockery. Dave hypothesizes that Mom is genuinely trying to connect with her daughter (just like how Rose believes John's Dad's fascination with clowns harlequins is an attempt to bond with his own child), but Rose refuses to believe it. Category:Homestuck Category:Neutral/Undetermined Category:Homestuck Neutral/Undetermined Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Characters